Link
The Character Name: Link Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Classification: Hylian Age: Varies dependant on the incarnation, ranges between 9 and 17 Powers and Abilities Uses a wide range of weapons, superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, highly resistant to corruption, master of various forms of weaponry, knowlegde of magic, time manipulation, polymorphing, invisibility, limited energy projection (sword beams), invulnerability spells/magics several more (some of which vary dependant on the incarnation) Weaknesses: Limited magic, using higher end magic powers consumes his magic at a quick rate Lifting Strength: Mostly Peak Human, although some incarnations have natural super strength, can increase strength with various powerups, ranging from Class 10+ to Class 100+ (with the Golden Gauntlets) Striking Strength: Peak Human, ranges from Class 5+ to Class K+ with strength power ups Speed: Peak Human, can increase speed with Pegasus Boots and various power ups (at least several dozen mph), casual arrow timer Durability: Superhuman+ | Some incarnations have certain spells/armors that grant invulnerability (although this is subject to gameplay mechanics and a no limit fallacy), but this quickly drains magic or rupees Destructive Capacity: Ranges from street+ level to building+ level to city block+ level dependant on the incarnation and weapon/power Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with magic Stamina: Superhuman Factpile Tier: Mid Superhuman Equipment Varies dependant on the incarnation, mainly the Master Sword, Mirror Shield, a bow, boomerang, bombs and a grappling hook. It has been decided that the Tri-Force is a sentient being, and therefore considered "Outside Help": . www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JU0C_l4aac "Welcome Link...I AM THE ESSENCE OF THE TRI-FORCE." Note: Each title contain's Link's equipment from that installment in the franchise. Possibly useless as FactPiler's tend to like making Link fucking Composite, but here it is. Legend of Zelda Legend of Zelda II: Adventure of Link Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask Legend of Zelda: Windwaker Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Legend of Zelda: Twilight Pricess Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques Note: Same as Equipment. Legend of Zelda Legend of Zelda II: Adventure of Link Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask Legend of Zelda: Windwaker Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Legend of Zelda: Twilight Pricess Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword FP Victories Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) Jack of Blades (Fable) Highlander (Highlander) Zihark (Fire Emblem) Aku (Samurai Jack) Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) - Lara Croft Profile Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) - Drizzt Do'Urden Profile FP Defeats Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile Rand al'Thor (Wheel of Time) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) - Cloud Strife Profile Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) - Ryu Hayabusa Profile Morgoth (Lord of the Rings) Ghost Rider and Dr Strange (Marvel) (was allied with Ganondorf and still got godstomped) Sauron (Lord of the Rings) Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Richard Rahl Profile Sora (Kingdom Hearts) - Sora Profile Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) - Lightning Profile Inconclusive Matches Carnifex (Warhammer 40K) Kain and Raziel (Legacy of Kain) - Kain Profile, Raziel Profile (was allied with Ganondorf) Respect Thread(s) Note: There is no singular Link, this profile covers various incarnations of Link Category:Character Profiles Category:Link Incarnations